


Between the Lines

by springhorton



Series: I Am Hugh [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hugh learns to cook, M/M, NSFW, Picard theories, TRUST NO ONE, The Borg, We're really starting to dislike the Romulans, more ferasans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: When a new, young Romulan spy comes aboard the Artifact, strange things begin to happen in the Reclamation Project. Hugh and Sekis develop their own theories as to what's going on but there's no way to be sure. Getting back to their lives, Sekis witnesses his first reclamation procedure and it shakes him to the core, but in true Hugh of Borg style, his new boyfriend is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Hugh | Third of Five/Original Character(s)
Series: I Am Hugh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story covers episode 1-5 of Picard, and ends right before Picard comes to the Artifact in episode 6.

Sekis sat on Hugh’s dull gray sofa, leaning back against the arm. He’d convinced the former Borg to let him spruce the thing up a bit, make it more comfortable, so he was currently leaning against a satiny, golden colored cushion. He had a real book in one hand, and the other was absently playing with Hugh’s hair. 

Hugh had his head against Sekis’ chest, his hands clasped in his lap, and was dozing lightly. His mind wandered back to the last couple of weeks with Sekis. It felt strange letting someone so far into his personal life, but at the same time, they seemed to be a natural fit together. He’d gotten over his initial nervousness about intimacy, though Sekis had never pushed him again. He was beginning to wonder, though, if he wasn’t ready for something more. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sekis stirring. He frowned at the absence of the man’s gentle touch as he set his book down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“What is it?” Hugh asked. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Sekis apologized. 

Hugh lifted his chin, looking at the man upside down, and shook his head. “Just resting my eyes.” Then he closed them again as Sekis ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. 

“Did you know you had Tal Shiar on this ship?” the anthropologist finally asked. 

Hugh sighed and opened his eyes again. The Romulans weren’t exactly his favorite subject. “It’s standard procedure with the Romulans, I believe. Why do you ask?” 

“A new operative came in today,” Sekis said, his voice growing serious. When Hugh sat up to look at him, he frowned and added, “One would think it would at least be standard procedure to brief the Director of the Reclamation Project.” 

“Yes,” Hugh agreed. “It usually is. Are you sure they were Tal Shiar? The point is usually for them not to stand out. They are secret police, after all.” 

“He definitely had the authority. He immediately started waltzing anywhere he pleased.” 

Hugh glanced away, his jaw clenching. He didn’t like this development at all. 

The next morning, he made his way to the Romulan headquarters on the Artifact. It was a part of the Borg cube almost no one was ever given access to. Hugh had only been there twice, once when he was brought in on the Project, and once when he had to fight for a few changes for the xBs. His plan had been to simply call them up and straighten things out, but it seemed that no one was interested in talking to him today. 

The majority of the civilian areas on the Artifact looked relatively the same, vaguely Romulan but comfortable enough for everyone to live and work in. The Romulan headquarters, on the other hand, looked like a room imported straight from the now destroyed Romulus. Everything about it, and the surrounding areas of the Borg cube, was designed to remind you just who was in charge. 

To Hugh’s surprise, when he arrived, there was no one to greet him except for a dashing young Romulan he’d never seen before. He knew this had to be the Tal Shiar operative Sekis had mentioned. 

“Hello?” he said, tentatively, “I’m-” 

“Hugh, Director of the Borg Reclamation Project,” the young Romulan finished for him. “Yes, I know.” He was sitting on the edge of a desk, but now got up and walked over to Hugh. Neither of them offered their hand to shake. “I heard you wanted to speak to me.” 

Hugh was hesitant. There was something slightly off-putting about the Romulan. He seemed very young for a spy, especially one with the level of power he’d been given. Hugh began to wonder if there wasn’t something deeper going on aboard the Artifact. 

“It’s just that I’m usually told about changes in personnel,” Hugh said, casually. “I like to know who I’m working with.” 

The Romulan nodded and then gave Hugh the once over with piercing blue eyes. “That’s understandable,” he said. “It’s alright, I wanted to talk to you as well.” Though his voice was also casual, there was a hint of warning, as if to say things could have been much more dire if he had minded Hugh’s prying. 

“My name is Narek. I think you know who I work for.” 

Hugh nodded, knowing enough about the Romulans and the Tal Shiar to know that this wasn’t the man’s real name. He clasped his hands in front of him and tilted his head expectantly. 

After a pause, Narek said, “I’m interested in the work you’re doing here.” 

It took everything Hugh had to keep from saying, I’m sure you are. 

“I’ve been looking at your personnel files. You have some very bright scientists here.” He picked up a tablet and flipped to a particular file. “I see a Doctor Asha has a keen interest in the reclaimed Romulan population. What can you tell me about her work?” 

Hugh’s head tilted even further and his eyes narrowed for a moment. “She’s one of the best scientists here,” he replied, reluctant to offer anything further. 

“And why is she interested in the Romulans?” 

“I don’t regulate her work,” Hugh pointed out. “All of us are here to try and help the xBs find some semblance of a normal life, to someday rejoin society. Her work has to do with helping the xBs devise a common culture.” 

“An interesting concept,” Narek said, slowly. 

“Yes.” 

After finishing up the strange conversation with Narek, Hugh went back to the Reclamation clinic to see how work had been progressing that morning. A group of patients were getting prosthetics that day, and there was a lot of hope and relief circulating through the room. Normally, that kind of thing would make Hugh’s day, but he couldn’t shake the words he’d exchanged with the Romulan spy or the feeling that there were nefarious things happening on the Artifact. He checked on the progress, offered a nod and a smile here and there, and then decided to work the rest of the day from his quarters. To his surprise, though, Sekis had apparently decided to do the same. When he walked in, the coffee table was covered in books and even real paperwork. As the door closed behind Hugh, Sekis came walking out of the small kitchen cubby, a bowl in his hand and an apron around his waist. 

“Oh, good, you’re home. We’re making lunch,” Sekis announced with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“We are?” Hugh questioned at Sekis’ statement of making lunch. “How did you know I’d be here?” 

“Well, I was going to contact you and surprise you, but since you’re here, we might as well make it together.” Sekis grinned like a giddy schoolboy, and waved Hugh over. 

“I have a replicator, you know,” Hugh pointed out. 

“You have a kitchen!” Sekis said as if it was the most amazing thing in the galaxy. Then he took Hugh’s hand and pulled him into the little cubby. 

There was just enough room for the two of them, along with a cooktop and oven, and two small counter spaces with an ionic dishwasher underneath. As Hugh stepped in, he saw that Sekis had prepared some kind of dough on one countertop and had been chopping vegetables on the other. 

“What are you making?” he asked. 

“We,” Sekis corrected, “are making roasted vegetables and fresh dinner rolls. Have you ever made bread?” 

Hugh shook his head. “I’ve never really done much cooking. The kitchen came with the Director’s quarters.” 

Sekis smiled mischievously, and Hugh could have sworn there was an actual glint in his eye. He nodded toward the counter and then plopped the dough from a bowl onto the floured countertop. 

“You have to knead it a little, not as much as when it’s first mixed up, but enough to warm and reactivate the yeast.” Then he took Hugh’s hands and placed them on the dough. “It’s all in the wrists,” he said and demonstrated with his own hands. 

Hugh looked over at him, and then hesitantly pushed the heels of his hands into the dough. 

“Like this?” he asked. The dough felt strange, soft and slightly sticky. 

Sekis nodded. “A little harder. Don’t be afraid to put your back into it. You can’t hurt it.” He chuckled and added, “Now and then, roll it back up and start over.” With that, he side stepped to the other counter and went back to chopping vegetables. 

At first, Hugh put all his concentration into his task, like the entire lunch depended on it. Once he got the hang of it, though, he glanced over at Sekis as his partner deftly chopped and assorted a pan of multicolored carrots, along with some other vegetables. He seemed to be an expert cook, arranging the vegetables and sprinkling them with an assortment of spices Hugh didn’t even know he had. 

“Where did you get the carrots?” he asked. 

“You do have hydroponics here, you know,” Sekis replied. “There can be so much more to eating than just...eating.” When Hugh frowned, he sighed and said, “It can be an art, like that viola I’ve never actually heard you play.” 

Hugh blushed and turned back to the dough. “The replicator can make you whatever you want, however you want it.” 

“Yes, but it’s not the same.” 

“Why?” Hugh asked, causing Sekis to smile. He sounded very much like a curious child. 

“Think of it like the xBs,” Sekis said, thoughtfully. This got Hugh’s attention, but he knew he needed to tread carefully. “You can unassimilate them but just removing their Borg parts doesn’t make them individuals again, does it? Anyone could unassimilate them, but you give them a home, a purpose. Cooking your own food is the same. The effort and care you put into it makes eating it much more rewarding.” 

Hugh had stopped kneading and was now simply staring at Sekis. He felt warm inside and tears stung his eyes. “That’s a beautiful analogy,” he admitted. “And thank you for saying that, about the xBs.” 

“Well, it’s true.” 

When the vegetables had been roasted, and the rolls baked, the two of them sat down to eat at the tiny dining room table next to Hugh’s sofa. Hugh watched as Sekis savored his lunch, and while he couldn’t really tell the difference in the taste, he appreciated the meal much more than he would have if he’d simply replicated it. In fact, he wasn’t sure he’d ever enjoyed a meal more. 

Spending the rest of the day in Sekis’ relaxing presence left Hugh in a much better frame of mind the next morning. There were multiple unassimilation procedures planned and he went down to the surgical room to supervise. A particularly difficult patient was being worked on, and it was looking iffy whether he’d survive. While the Romulan surgeons did their work, Hugh looked over the footage from the day before. What he saw impressed him and made him reconsider something he thought he’d already decided. 

A couple of hours later, he was beginning to regret changing his mind. He sat across from the Romulan xB, Ramdha, as she rocked quietly in her chair. Now and then, he whispered words of encouragement or placed a hand lightly over hers. His mind wandered back to what had happened earlier, though. The guard who’s weapon Ramdha had been able to get ahold of had been removed, and hopefully, disciplined, and Hugh had asked Soji to leave the room as well. He knew it had been a risky decision to let her talk to one of the Disordered. They were called that for a reason. He’d believed in her enthusiasm and theories though, so he’d let her. He never could have expected what happened. 

Once Ramdha had calmed down and the situation diffused, Hugh made his way to the Ferasan living area. He nodded at the guards, who let him in, and then stood by the inner door to the activity room. He watched as Sekis talked to the same female Ferasan he’d met his first day. Her saber teeth were long now, and her purple fur grown all the way in. Hugh wouldn’t have been able to see her implants at all through it except that the new fur growing in around them had turned white. 

When Sekis was finished talking, he noticed Hugh standing there and walked over to him. “What is it?” he asked. 

“I just had the strangest experience,” the former Borg answered. “I decided to let Doctor Asha have her interview with Ramdha.” 

“Good.” 

Hugh shook his head. “She knew things about her that she shouldn’t have known, though. She said that she was somehow able to see Ramdha’s Romulan dossier.” He leaned in close and glanced around. “They won’t even let me see anyone’s dossier.” 

“What did she know?” Sekis asked, more curious than worried. 

“She said that Ramdha and her people were aboard a ship called the Sheanor and that they were the last to be assimilated by this cube.” 

Sekis nodded. “Meaning they could be the reason the Borg cut this cube off from the Collective.” 

Hugh nodded in turn. “The exact same thing that happened to mine after I’d discovered my individuality.” 

“Are you suggesting the Romulans knew this might happen and sent their people here on purpose, so they could capture the Artifact?” 

Hugh’s eyes widened. “I don’t know,” he replied slowly. “But if they did...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get NSFW in this one. If sexy times aren't your thing, I'd suggest skipping the last 20 paragraphs, though the last 6 are safe and fairly important for what comes next.

It had been a few days since Soji’s meeting with Rhamda, and Hugh and Sekis’ subsequent theories about the Romulans. Hugh had been expecting something more to come of it, some big change, but everything had gone back to normal. Everyone went back to work and for three days no one mentioned what Soji and had said and done. The more Hugh thought about it, the stranger the encounter seemed. He thought about questioning the young doctor about it, but their paths hadn’t crossed again, and eventually, Hugh admitted he had bigger things to worry about. 

“Does this mean I don’t have to watch you mope around here anymore?” Sekis teased as the two of them sat in Hugh’s quarters, sipping on actual Ra’taj infused Raktajinos. Sekis was still quite proud that he’d finally gotten the xB to try it. And while they didn’t usually include alcohol, Sekis felt like it might be a good idea to steel himself for what was coming that afternoon. 

“Very funny,” Hugh said with a glare. “Would you like to tell me why you’ve spiked my coffee?” 

Sekis gave him a guilty look and then smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace. “I’ve never watched a reclamation procedure before.” 

Hugh nodded in understanding. “It’s not an easy thing to see. It isn’t...pretty.” 

“No, I imagine not,” Sekis replied and downed the rest of his Raktajino. 

“It is necessary, though. It’s not enough to be cut off from the Borg. Being unassimilated gives the person a chance to truly be an individual again, maybe even get back to who they were before.” 

“I know, I know. It’s called reclamation for a reason,” Sekis said with a sigh and held his hands up in a gesture of peace. 

Hugh smiled and patted him on the back. “Come on, let’s go see your new Ferasan patient.” 

Nothing Hugh said could have prepared Sekis for what was coming, though. The Reclamation Room was dim and sterile. Technicians and surgeons in masks and gloves moved about the room, working on a couple of different patients. Both men took masks as they walked in, and then Hugh led Sekis to a table in the back of the room. A Borg was lying on it, unconscious, still in an inert state of assimilation. She was being scanned for implants, and Hugh stopped at a safe distance. 

Sekis found himself inching a little closer, though, his eyes wide with shock. The Ferasan was a female but he could only tell because of the shape of her body. She still had all of her Borg prosthetics, her ocular implant, and various tubes here and there. Her skin was pale white, all of her fur having fallen out, and there was no sign of her saber teeth. The only way he even recognized her as a Ferasan was the vague feline appearance of her nose and mouth. 

Sekis’ breath caught in his throat, and then he heard a quiet sobbing coming from somewhere. It was only when Hugh stepped up beside him and gently put a hand on his arm that he realized the sob had come from his own mouth. 

“This is horrendous,” Sekis whispered. 

Hugh grimaced. “She will get better. I used to be like her, remember?” 

Sekis slowly turned, realizing in that moment, how deep his feelings for the former Borg had become. He could feel the sadness mixed with hope coming from Hugh and chose to trust his judgement. 

He nodded and said, “How can you stand to watch this?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a prosthetic arm being detached from the woman’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s important that they know we’re here for them. For the Romulan surgeons it’s just...work. For me, she’s one of my family.” 

Sekis could have kissed him right there, but he turned back to watch the procedure. He was still shaking from what he’d witnessed when the two of them went back to his quarters. Hugh hovered around him. The xB may not have been an empath, but he had an uncanny knack for being in tune with the emotional needs of others. 

Sekis opened a decanter of Romulan ale and poured himself a small glass of it. He downed it in one drink and then turned back to Hugh. To his surprise, Hugh shook his head, and instead, reached up to caress his cheek. Sekis’ breath caught again, and then he suddenly pulled Hugh toward him. Their lips came together roughly, both men clinging to the other as if their life depended on it, as if letting go would cause them to drown in an unseen ocean. 

When they finally came up for air, Sekis said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

Hugh shook his head roughly and hesitantly slipped a hand around his waist. Then he glanced behind him and nodded toward the bed. When Sekis asked him if he was sure, he smiled gently and nodded shyly. Then the two of them slowly moved across the room, not wanting to take their eyes off each other. When they got there, Hugh climbed onto the bed and started to lay down. When he felt Sekis’ hand on his arm, though, he turned to see him shaking his head. A small frown crossed his face, but Sekis’ sly grin made him smile. Then he watched as his lover slowly stripped off his fancy suit. Hugh’s eyes moved up and down as he went, stopping here and there. He was fascinated by the small tuft of soft hairs at the nape of Sekis’ neck. They were lighter than the dark hair on the man’s head. He found his hand drawn to them but stopped short of actually touching them. Hugh gasped as Sekis took his hand and guided it the rest of the way. 

“Touching is kind of the point,” the anthropologist said with a chuckle. Then he let go of Hugh’s hand and reached over to run a hand through the xB’s dark hair. “So jealous,” he whispered playfully. When Hugh had satisfied his curiosity, Sekis slowly took his vest and shirt and lifted them. When his lover lifted his arms, he pulled them off and let out a breath. 

“I didn’t realize all this directing left you time for working out,” he said with a sly smile. 

Hugh blushed and put his arms down. Still, he couldn’t help but return a crooked smile. “It’s another hobby,” he said softly. 

“My word, two hobbies?” Sekis exclaimed. “How do you find the time?” 

“Well, I haven’t lately.” 

“Why not?” 

Hugh looked up and sassed, “Because lately, I’m spending all of my free time with you.” 

Sekis laughed and them pulled Hugh over to him again. He kissed him lightly, and then ran a finger down the man’s toned chest. After another kiss, he let his mouth wander down, first to Hugh’s jaw, then down his neck. He grinned as he heard a gasp escape the xB’s lips, and then he ducked even further down, taking in the man’s collarbones and nipples. Unfortunately, that only solicited a laugh. Sekis sat back up with a frown. 

“It feels weird,” Hugh explained. 

“It’s supposed to feel good.” When Hugh only shrugged, he sighed and then slipped a hand under the waistband of the xB’s pants. That gave him the reaction he’d been going for. He slowly pushed the waistband further down. He could feel Hugh trembling slightly and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. Then he gently pulled Hugh into his lap and wrapped long, graceful fingers around both of their erect cocks. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Hugh murmured, though he was already pushing slightly into Sekis’ hand. 

“Don’t worry about it. Looks like you’re doing just fine to me.” He chuckled and then gasped as Hugh’s head started to fall back. His thick, floppy hair fell to the side, waving slightly with their movements, and Sekis watched his lover’s face, mesmerized by the honesty and trust he saw there. 

The two of them moved together, Hugh making low, quiet groans, and Sekis too lost in his lover’s passion to even think about himself. It didn’t take them long to finish, but it was one of the most beautiful experiences either of them had ever had. After one last whimper, Hugh came hard, and then lifted his head and cupped Sekis’ face in his hands. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, breathlessly. 

“For what?” Sekis asked, just as spent. 

“For taking a chance on a middle-aged former Borg,” Hugh answered as if it was the silliest question he’d ever heard. 

Sekis laughed and then pulled him in for a hug. They stayed in that embrace for what felt like hours, and he could feel Hugh softly weeping. 

A few hours later, as the two of them lay sleeping in Sekis’ bed, Hugh’s communicator chimed. He rubbed his eyes and picked it up. 

“Yes?” he said quietly. What he heard on the other side had him wide awake. “Admiral Picard?” he repeated in disbelief. “Of course, I’ll meet with him.”


End file.
